Computing devices, particularly handheld and portable devices, have evolved to include numerous types of human interface features. Among them, devices now incorporate touch-sensitive displays and sensors in order to enhance the human interaction with the device. Examples of sensors include accelerometers and proximity sensors, which detect information as to movement or where a computing device is being held.
Increasingly, devices are smaller and more intelligent. Thus, while the display size is limited, what can be shown on the relatively small display screens is increasingly more sophisticated. For example, mobile computing devices can routinely display web content, videos, and live television content from one display.
In addition to smaller size and increased processing, computing devices also enable more kinds of user input and actions. For example, gesture input is a type of input that is enabled on mobile computing devices that incorporate touch sensitive display screens. Other devices exist that can detect movement by the user, such as through the motion of arms or the hand.